Phoenix Village Mob Locations
Phoenix Village Mob Locations: Listed in alphabetical order. If there are some names or locations wrong please fix them, and if some are missing please help fill them in. Abused Slave Locations: 1779 1751 Ape Brute Locations: 1814 Ape Warrior Locations: 1814 Barbarian Brute Locations: 762 578 Barbarian Nomad Locations: 578 Barbarian Raider Locations: 725 578 Blood Orc Locations: 343 Brute Locations: 428 901 Camp Patrol Guard Locations: 1658 Camp Patrol Leader Locations: 1658 Changsheng Niao (Elite) Level: 39 Locations: 2322 Colourful Flora Sprite Locations: 901 Colourful Siren Locations: 428 Corrupted Taoist Priest (Elite) Level: 36 Locations: 1814 Cruel Slavedriver Locations: 1751 Demonic Epang Ghost Locations: 2592 Devil Flower Locations: 1108 Devil Fox Locations: 343 Devil Wolf Locations: 1814 Eagle-eye Orc Locations: 293 Epang Ghost Locations: 2592 Epang Goblin Locations: 2635 2707 2650 2487 2584 Evil Orc Locations: 1417 1425 Evil Lord Gai Lei (Elite) Level: 32 Locations: 841 Exiled Hammerbrute Locations: 1587 1510 1658 Exiled Soldier Locations: 1510 Exiled Warrior Locations: 1587 1510 1658 Exiled Wizard Locations: 1510 1587 Fengming Bandit Locations: 1101 Fengming Wizard Locations: 1101 Fire Clan Chieftain Locations: 1807 Fire Clan Warrior Locations: 1840 Fire Clan Wizard Locations: 1840 Five-coloured Blood Scorpion Locations: 2077 Five-coloured Mountain Wolf Locations: 963 Fubai Werewolf Locations: 2707 2600 2524 Fubai Wolf Locations: 2707 2600 2524 Giant Relic Scorpion Locations: 2635 2707 2650 2487 2584 Guard Locations: 759 833 Haunting Spirit Locations: 1884 Huangxiang Bandit Locations: 2173 2097 Hulking Barbarian Locations: 762 Ironspine Wolf Locations: 1616 Jiao Jingfei Locations: 428 Jing Gang (Elite) Level: 42 Locations: 1417 N/A Lanxiang Bandit Locations: 2223 2173 2097 Liyan Shiwang (Elite) Level: 38 Locations: 2430 Masked Monk Locations: 725 Miasma Priest Locations: 2343 2352 2430 Mountain Lion Locations: 2390 1920 Nectar Wasp Locations: 1108 Nue Hun (Elite) Level: 38 Locations: 2534 Orc Slave Locations: 1425 Pangu Tiger Locations: 1558 Pangu Tiger Cub Locations: 1558 Pangu Tiger Pridelord (Elite) Level: 31 Locations: 1558 Pan Zhong (Elite) Level: 37 Locations: 2097 Phoenix Village Wolf Locations: 963 Poacher Locations: 1920 Poison Master Locations: 2343 2352 2430 Poisonous Giant Scorpion Locations: 2077 N/A Rebel Leader (Elite) Level: 43 Locations: 1173 1018 902 1270 Rebel Soldier Locations: 1173 1018 902 1270 Rebel Yinyang Master Locations: 1173 1018 902 1270 Red Tiger Locations: 1920 Sabre Orc Locations: 343 Savage Ghost Soldier Locations: 1713 She Dajisi (Elite) Level: 40 Locations: 2133 Shenli Ape Brute (Elite) Level: 32 Locations: 1193 Shenli Apeman Locations: 1111 Shenli Beast Brute (Elite) Level: 32 Locations: 926 Shenli Beastman Locations: 926 Silver Wolf Locations: 2027 Siren Locations: 428 Spiny Devil Flower Locations: 1108 Sprite Locations: 557 Suixing Taisu (Leader) Level: 40 Locations: 2153, 1185 Tang Nu (Elite) Level: 42 Locations: 1510 Toxic Priest Locations: 2343 2352 2430 Traitor Locations: 2097 Tunhe Tongzi (Elite) Level: 40 Locations: 2494 Tunshan Tongzi (Elite) Level: 40 Locations: 2592 N/A N/A White Tiger Locations: 1920 Wolf Cub Locations: 963 Xiao Qing (Captain) Level: 36 Locations: 832 Xiao Qing’s Guard (Elite) Level: 35 Locations: 832 Yiji Devilkin Locations: 2635 2707 2650 2487 2584 Yin Kuang (Elite) Level: 34 Locations: 1101 Yongheng Hundun (Leader) Level: 45 Locations: 602 Young Devil Flower Locations: 1111 926 Yueliang Hao (Elite) Level: 38 Locations: 2600 Zhao Qing (Elite) Level: 43 Locations: 759 Zhu Yan (Elite) Level: 39 Locations: 2343 Category:Locations